Tawagoto Speaker
by Nagisa Del Mar
Summary: Porque, a pesar de que ella sufría, no lo mostraba. Simplemente, quería que todos sonrieran. / Rin y Len.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **VOCALOID no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, Rin y Len no fueran hermanos.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN: <strong>Porque, a pesar de que ella sufría, no lo mostraba. Simplemente, quería que todos sonrieran.

**PAREJA: **Rin Kagamine y Len Kagamine.

**RATED: **T (por algunas palabras).

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Drama…

**ADVERTENCIA: **Tal vez haya Oc, no tengo muy definidas las personalidades de los personajes. AU. ALGUNAS malas palabras, no muchas, por eso el rango T. Un poco… ¿perturbador? Nah. Rin y Len no son hermanos.

**DEDICATORIAS: **Dedicado a **ShineBaka. **¡Te dije que haría un Fic de estos dos! xD Ahora, espero que te guste. TODO el Fic será para ti sola :3

**T**a**w**a**g**o**t**o **S**p**e**a**k**e**r**

* * *

><p><strong><em>ESCRITO POR: <em>**_Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

><p><strong>o~Capitulo 1~o<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Siempre he sido falsa, nunca he mostrado mi verdadero yo. Lo único que sé hacer es sonreír._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Podía escuchar las risas a mí alrededor, burlándose de mi caída. Los dueños de éstas, felices, porque tenían algo que les alegrara el día; algo "cómico". Pues para todos, mis caídas, mis torpezas… para ellos, todo lo que hago es "cómico". Para ser claros, soy el "payaso" de la escuela.

Muestro mi sonrisa de siempre. Sí, aquella que finge que no pasa nada, aquella sonrisa falsa que siempre utilizo en estos momentos, solo para que ellos no se pongan tristes y se preocupen por mí si me pongo a llorar. Me pongo de pie, apoyándome en la silla, e intento reírme, haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo para esconder el dolor que se oculta tras esa risa.

—Dios, Rin, eres realmente graciosa.

¿Graciosa? Tal vez, aunque yo no lo creo. No soy graciosa. Simplemente sufro algunos tropiezos y a veces digo cosas fuera de lugar, tal vez les cause gracia eso, pero me duele. Mas no lloro. Y no lo haré. No quiero que se pongan tristes. Si así están felices, pues seguiré fingiendo.

Limpio el polvo de mi falda, en la parte trasera. Acomodo mis medias y me aseguro de que tenga todo en orden. No puedo evitar que, inconscientemente, mi mano izquierda se dirija hasta mi brazo derecho, en la muñeca; me duele. A pesar de que me duele, no digo nada. Se preocuparían.

Acomodo mi silla en su lugar y me siento en ésta, apoyando los brazos en mi pupitre. Todavía no paran de reír, por eso, los observó, riéndome ligeramente, pero asegurándome de abrir bien la boca. Así pensarán que me estoy riendo fuertemente, pues no identificarán mi risa entre todas.

La profesora, Meiko-sensei, nuestra sensei de comunicación, ingresó al salón, haciendo que todos callaran y que yo dejara mi máscara a un lado y poder sufrir en silencio el dolor.

—Buenos días—habló, a lo que todos nosotros le respondimos con la misma frase, en coro—. Bien, pasaré lista.

Arrugué el ceño al sentir una punzada de dolor en mi muñeca derecha, mientras que observaba al frente, fijándome en como la profesora Meiko sacaba su registro de su maletín, donde tenía los nombres de todos los alumnos. Estuve atenta al principio, escuchando como nombraba un apellido junto al nombre, y el dueño de éstos contestaba con el peculiar "presente" para que Meiko-sensei marcara que asistió en su cuadernillo. Pero dejé de prestar atención para dirigir mi mirada hacia mis piernas, aún tocándome el brazo, con el ceño arrugado y los ojos fuertemente cerrados, aguantando. Que quede claro, estoy asegurándome de que nadie me vea; todos están concentrados en sus cosas.

—¡Eh, Kagamine!

Alcé la mirada y volví mi rostro normal al oír mi nombre. Todos me miraban, incluso Meiko-sensei, que fue la que me llamó.

—¿Te sientes bien? —me preguntó la sensei.

—S-sí, no se preocupe, Meiko-sensei, solo estaba distraída—contesté, con mi sonrisa falsa.

—¡Ay, Rin es tan distraída que ni escucha cuando dicen su nombre!

Y ante esas palabras por parte de cualquiera del salón, empezó una tanda de risas. Yo intenté reírme, pero fracasé, así que hice mi técnica de la risa bajita pero con la boca bien abierta. Las risas cesaron cuando Meiko-sensei los calló de un grito.

—¡Ya silencio! —gritó—. Bien, abran su libro en la página cincuenta.

Y todos hicieron caso a la orden dada, mientras que yo intentaba parecer normal, a pesar del dolor en mi muñeca.

.

.

.

El timbre sonó, indicando que las clases habían terminado.

Todos, incluyéndome, salimos del salón apresuradamente al escuchar el "sonido milagroso" (así le llamaban todos al timbre, yo solo me adapto). Todos con un objetivo diferente al mío; salir de aquella cárcel, como todos le llamaban a la escuela. Mientras que yo, simplemente salía para ir a algún lugar y conseguir hielo para poner en mi muñeca.

Estaba en la salida del colegio, escondiendo mi muñeca en mi casaca, en parte por el frío y en parte porque no quería que nadie viera el moretón que tenía ahí. Me puse la capucha de mi casaca blanca, escondiéndome; escondiéndome del mundo a mi alrededor, de la cruel realidad que me rodea. Pues sí, el mundo me da miedo, lo admito. A veces desearía no despertar nunca más en las mañanas, fundirme para siempre en mis sueños, mientras duermo, tranquila.

Pero no pasará. Y eso lo he aprendido con el paso del tiempo.

Comencé a caminar en dirección al parque, pues para mí, ahí estaré segura. Me compraré un agua helada en la tienda del señor Kishimoto, me la pondré en la muñeca y todo estará bien, mientras veo a la gente ser feliz. Así ha sido siempre, ¿por qué tendría que ser diferente ahora?

.

.

.

Llegué al parque, y sin mirar a otro lugar, me dirigí a la pequeña tienda del señor Kishimoto, ubicada en justo al frente al lugar verde que esquivé. Iba apurada, pues ya me dolía demasiado, y a pesar de estar familiarizada con el dolor, no es muy grato sentirlo a cada momento, sin hacer nada para evitarlo.

Llegué a la tienda, entré y me dirigí a una de las heladeras que contenían gaseosas, agua, etc. Saqué una botella de agua, asegurándome de que estuviera fría; lo estaba. Perfecto.

Me acerqué hasta la caja para poder pagar el agua. No vi al señor Kishimoto. ¿Dónde estaría? Yo adoro a ese señor, así que por eso mi preocupación. El señor Kishimoto siempre ha sido muy amable conmigo, tanto que a veces, cuando me urge algo con el que no tengo el suficiente dinero para comprarlo, me lo da como un regalo, o me lo fía. El señor Kishimoto me ha ayudado mucho, incluso más que mis propios padres.

Por eso, ahora, que veo que no está en ningún lado, la preocupación ha empezado a hacerse presente.

Dejé la botella en la mesa, y apoyé mis manos en ella, mirando alrededor, esperanzada de encontrar con la mirada a Kishimoto-san.

—¡Mierda!

Esa maldición la hizo saltar.

Me asomé por debajo de la mesa de la caja registradora, apoyándome en ella. Grande fue mi sorpresa al encontrarme con una cabellera rubia.

—Eh… ¿hola? —dije dudosa.

El dueño, o dueña, porque no estaba segura de qué sexo era, ya que el cabello lo tenía amarrado a una colita de no más de diez centímetros, alzó la cabeza, mirándome frente a frente. Pude observar sus ojos azules, llenos de brillo. Muy diferentes a los míos.

—¡Hola! Perdona—me dijo, parándose al instante y haciendo que, ahora, tuviera que mirarlo hacia arriba. Era mucho más alto que yo, considerando que yo era una enana con todas las letras.

—Hola…—dije, ahora sí, de una forma más educada.

—¿Qué se te ofrece?

—Tú no eres Kishimoto-san—confirmé, ignorando su pregunta.

—No, no lo soy. Pensé que estaba claro pero…—me dijo, alzándose de brazos y de una manera sarcástica. ¿Tengo que reírme, o sonreír? ¿Eso lo haría feliz? —. Kishimoto es mi tío. Ahora está ocupado, y me ha dejado a mí a cargo. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

Ignorando otra vez su pregunta, dije:

—¿Qué está haciendo?

—No lo sé, simplemente me dijo que lo reemplazara por unas horas—me explicó, mirando al techo pensativo—. Ahora sí, ¿me puedes responder la pregunta? —por su tono de voz, puedo jurar que está un tanto molesto.

—¿Cuánto está el agua? —pregunté, intentando de ignorar su molestia.

—100¥. ¿La comprarás?

—Por algo estoy preguntando el precio—le dije, devolviéndole el tono sarcástico que usó anteriormente. Empecé a buscar el dinero en mi mochila, con mi mano derecha (la muñeca de la izquierda aún me duele), teniéndola que sacar de mis hombros y apoyarla en la mesa.

Se quedó callado. ¿Se habrá enojado? Espero que no.

Saqué el dinero de mi mochila y pagué el agua. Todo en silencio, solo el sonido de mi respiración era lo que podía escuchar. La de él no llegaba hasta mis oídos.

Me dirigí hasta la puerta de salida, sin despedirme; él tampoco lo hizo. Simplemente diciéndonos adiós en silencio, sin miradas, sin palabras, sin nada, un simple "adiós".

Ya afuera de la tienda, saqué mi mano escondida en los bolsillos de mi casaca. La observé. Tengo un moretón feo. Suavemente, coloqué el frío que me daba la botella helada de agua sobre mi muñeca, sintiendo una sensación reconfortante al sentir algo helado contra mi zona herida. Cerré un momento los ojos, sintiendo el dolor; pues, aunque se sintiera bien, eso no quitaba que doliera un poco, pero, claro, un dolor soportable. Demasiado soportable y simple para mí.

Sin quitar la botella de agua de mi muñeca, empecé a caminar al frente, en dirección al parque. Ahora me sentaría bajo la sombra de un árbol de Sakura, me pondría mis audífonos y me perdería en el mundo, en mi mundo de fantasías, aquel donde todo es perfecto para mí.

Ingresé al parque, pudiendo encontrarme con una gran cantidad de personas. No tantas como en la mañana, pero igualmente muchas. Niños jugando, jóvenes jugando con sus canes, parejas compartiendo su amor, ancianos alimentando palomas… todo eso y más hacían las personas ahí, personas felices. Yo quiero ser como ellos, por eso finjo siempre una sonrisa, pues ellos están sonriendo y parecen felices pero… ¿por qué yo no me siento feliz?

Voy hasta un árbol y me siento bajo su sombra, sintiendo el césped tocándome y el tronco del árbol en mi espalda. Tuve que dejar la botella un momento, pues empecé a buscar mis audífonos y mi celular en mi mochila. Cuando los encontré me los coloqué, elegí una canción al azar y volví a tocar mi muñeca con la botella fría.

Irónicamente, la canción que elegí era "Twagoto Speaker", de una cantante que admiro mucho.

.

.

.

Abrí los ojos, asustada. Miré a mi alrededor, intentando recordar dónde estaba y con quién. Me encontré con unos tiernos ojitos verdes que me miraban, curiosos.

—Onee-chan, ¿no irás a tu casa? —me dijo la dueña de aquellos ojos verdes. Una pequeña niña, muy tierna, estaba frente a mí, con su mano en mi hombro y lamiendo una paleta.

Lolita…

—¿Eh? —dije, sin recuperar por completo el conocimiento. Al instante agregué—: Pequeña, sí volveré, dime, ¿me podrías decir la hora?

—Son las 7:00 PM—me dijo con voz tierna y aguda.

Vaya, se me hizo tarde. Igualmente, no importaba mucho, pero no me gustaba estar en la calle por la noche.

—Gracias—le agradecí a la niña, con mi sonrisa; la falsa, la de siempre.

—De nada.

Guardé mis audífonos junto a mi celular en mi mochila, agarré el agua, que estaba a una distancia corta de mí (seguro se me cayó de las manos cuando estaba dormida), y me di cuenta que ya no estaba tan fría como antes, pero que aún estaba fresca. Me levanté, ante la atenta mirada de ojos verdes de la niña. Me despedí de ella con mi sonrisa falsa y empecé a caminar para irme a casa.

Y cuando salí del parque, cuando crucé las rejas, sentí que unas manos me agarraban de la cintura y me atraían contra sí.

Me asusté, pero no dije nada.

—Hola, pequeña—me dijo una voz ebria. Horrible.

Tenía miedo de voltear, pues ya sabía con lo que me encontraría: un alcohólico pervertido que acosaba a las jovencitas. Su olor a alcohol y sus palabras me lo dejaban en claro.

—Suélteme—pedí, en tono firme.

—¿Por qué? No quieres divertirte un rato…—me dijo contra el oído, con palabras entreveradas. Qué asco, podía sentir su aliento a alcohol. Algo repugnante.

Al ver que aquel idiota no tenía intenciones de soltarme, le pisé el pie fuertemente. Ante el dolor, me soltó, gimiendo adolorido y tocándose el pie con ambas manos, quedando, yo, automáticamente liberada. Aproveché esto para salir corriendo hasta el lugar más cercano: la tienda del señor Kishimoto.

—¡Vuelve aquí, maldita mocosa!

—¡Nunca, pedófilo!

Y seguí corriendo.

Cuando ni siquiera había llegado al otro lado de la acera, sentí sus pasos detrás de mí, así que aceleré el paso, corriendo más rápido. Me sentí más segura al estar frente a la puerta de la tienda de Kishimoto-san, pero no perdí tiempo y entré en ella, corriendo hasta cualquiera de los pasillos y agachándome, para poder esconderme de la visión de aquel pedófilo ebrio.

Di un respingo cuando sentí una mano en mi hombro, y casi le doy un codazo si no hubiera escuchado su voz.

—¿Se te perdió algo?

Era aquel chico, el sobrino de Kishimoto-san y el que me vendió el agua hoy.

Extrañamente, me sentí algo aliviada al tener a alguien cerca de mí. Sería fácil contarle todo y pedirle ayuda, peor lo preocuparía, y eso significaría que no sonreiría.

Lo miré, teniéndome que voltear.

—N-no, nada, solo pasaba por aquí y…—dije, pensando en qué responder.

—Y decidiste agacharte en uno de los pasillos como si te estuvieras escondiendo—su voz sarcástica me decía que no me creía un bledo—. ¿Qué te pasa? —insistió.

Cuando estaba a punto de responder, el ruido de la puerta de entrada de la tienda me hizo ponerme alerta, así que otra vez miré hacia el frente y, cuidadosamente, me asomé a mirar, pudiendo observar que aquel hombre ebrio estaba en la entrada y mirando hacia todos lados, seguramente buscándome. No pienso dejar que me encuentre.

—¡Mocosa, sal y se buena niña! —gritó el estúpido, con voz simplemente ebria. No saldré, no si está él ahí.

Sentí que alguien me volteaba hacia atrás.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes problemas con el ebrio? —me preguntó el sobrino de Kishimoto-san, mirándome fijamente y en un susurro. Quiero decirle, pero no puedo. No sonreirá.

Mi silencio, al parecer, él lo tomó como una respuesta.

Se levantó, dejándome sola y con miedo, además de curiosidad. Quise detenerlo, decirle que no ocurría nada y que no había visto nunca al tipo, pero no pude hacer nada porque se alejó de la parte en la que yo estaba, de mi escondite. Si salía, el tipo ebrio me vería, y no quería eso. Pero tampoco quiero que aquel chico de ojos azules salga lastimado por mi culpa. Yo solo… solo quiero que la gente sonría.

—Amigo, ¿se te ofrece algo? —escuché que preguntaba el chico. No me atrevía a mirar, por lo que tenía que confiar ciegamente en mi sentido del audio.

—Tú no me importas.

—Si has entrado a la tienda, es porque quieres algo.

—Ya, cállate y respóndeme—le ordenó el cerdo con voz fastidiada. Si supiera que el que fastidiaba era él—. ¿Dónde está la mocosa que entró aquí?

—Se fue, salió por la puerta trasera y después no sé a dónde se habrá ido.

La voz del chico sonaba tranquila…

—Muévete.

Puedo jurar que el ebrio lo empujó un poco para luego salir por la puerta trasera. El ruido me lo confirma.

Temerosa, me puse de pie, asomé mi cabeza y vi al extraño chico apoyado en la mesa donde está la caja registradora.

—Bueno, yo soy Len, Len Kagamine, ¿y tú?

* * *

><p><p>

**Notas de Autor:**

¡Hola! He vuelto con una nueva historia, y esta vez de los hermano Kagamine :3

Les confieso que hace mucho que quería hacer algún Long-fic de estos dos, pero estaba (Y aun lo estoy) tan ocupada con "¡¿Me voy a casar?!" y con "Sakura" que nunca se vio la oportunidad. Así que se podría decir que este es mi primer Long-fic en esta categoría, Vocaloid.

Ante este hecho (primera historia RinxLen), he decidido dedicárselo a una gran, gran persona… ¡ShineBaka! Esto es para ti :3 TODO, es para ti, así que espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D

Y, para terminar, les digo que tal vez tarde en publicar el siguiente capítulo, pues tengo que actualizar otras historias y demás ^.^

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨) ******

**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤ Nagisa Del Mar**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: **VOCALOID no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, Rin y Len no fueran hermanos.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN: <strong>Porque, a pesar de que ella sufría, no lo mostraba. Simplemente, quería que todos sonrieran.

**PAREJA: **Rin Kagamine y Len Kagamine.

**RATED: **T (por algunas palabras).

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Drama…

**ADVERTENCIA: **Tal vez haya Oc, no tengo muy definidas las personalidades de los personajes. AU. ALGUNAS malas palabras, no muchas, por eso el rango T. Un poco… ¿perturbador? Nah. Rin y Len no son hermanos.

**DEDICATORIAS: **Dedicado a **ShineBaka. **¡Te dije que haría un Fic de estos dos! xD Ahora, espero que te guste. TODO el Fic será para ti sola :3

* * *

><p><span><strong>T<strong>a**w**a**g**o**t**o **S**p**e**a**k**e**r**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESCRITO POR: <strong>__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

><p><strong>o~Capitulo 2~o<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Creo que, por primera vez, un chico ha llamado mi atención. Y que sea justamente aquel es todo un cliché._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Me sorprendí. Su apellido era igual al mío. ¿Seremos familia lejana? No lo creo. Ahora que lo pienso, sí existen personas que no son tu familia, pero que tienen tu mismo apellido.

Tiré mi cabello corto hacia atrás.

—¿Kagamine…?—repetí. Aún no lo creía, mi cerebro aún lo procesaba, así que repetí el apellido para que me lo confirmara.

—Kagamine, Len Kagamine—me confirmó, con una sonrisa.

—…

—¿Y tu nombre?

¿Tengo que responder? ¿Por qué me pregunta eso? No confío.

—Rin…—digo, dudosa.

—¿Rin…?

Está esperando a que le diga mi apellido. Pero no quiero decírselo. Seguramente también se sorprenderá, y hará preguntas, y si respondo alguna mala, se pondrá triste.

—Rin.

—Rin.

— Solo Rin.

—Mucho, gusto Solo Rin.

—…

En ese momento, tengo que decir que mi primera impresión del chico fue que era un completo idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>¿<strong>Cliché**?**

* * *

><p>Ambos nos mirábamos fijamente. Yo preguntándome si en serio estaba diciendo que mi nombre era "Solo Rin", mientras que él estaba pensando en qué sé yo.<p>

La verdad, me pareció algo idiota por parte del rubio que dijera algo así. Por lógica, debería ser obvio que mi apellido no es "Solo".

—No, mi nombre es Rin Kagamine—corrijo, resignada.

—Vaya, tenemos el mismo apellido—su voz se notaba sorprendida.

—Lo sé.

—¿Qué te pasó en la muñeca?

En parte, estoy agradecida porque cambiara el tema de la conversación, pero es en ese momento cuando algo hizo "clic" en mi mente, y recuerdo mi moretón. Dirijo mi mirada hasta mi muñeca izquierda, dándome cuenta que está fuera del bolsillo de mi casaca, pudiendo observarse el moretón muy bien. Rayos. Confieso que me había olvidado que me había herido. Supongo que estoy tan relacionada con el dolor, que ya lo siento como una parte de mí.

—Etto…

—¿Te lo hizo el tipo? —me pregunta.

De repente, y sin que yo lo esperara, me agarra del brazo izquierdo y acerca mi muñeca hacia él, seguramente para poder verla mejor. ¿Por qué tanto interés? ¿Por qué no puede dejar sus sonrisas y ya?

—No—niego, cortante—. Me caí.

—¿Por qué no te has echado alguna crema o algo? —su voz sonaba como si me estuviera regañando.

—Por eso compré el agua.

—Pero, además de colocar algo frío, también debes untarte alguna crema para el dolor y la hinchazón.

—…

Volteé el rostro hacia otro lado, en parte molesta por aquella preocupación dirigida hacia mi persona. Es por esto que no me gusta que se preocupen por mí. Dirigen toda su atención hacia mí, preocupados por lo que sea que me haya pasado, sin sonreír, además de sentirse mal.

No me gusta.

Me suelto de su agarre.

—No es nada. Puedo curarme en mi casa. Adiós.

Después de lanzar aquellas palabras, mi principal intención era darme la vuelta y salir de la tienda, pero lo único que realmente no me esperaba era que alguien me detuviese, agarrando la capucha de mi casaca y tirando de ella.

Tenía que ser él. ¿Quién más?

—No—me dijo. Idiota—. Yo tengo un botiquín, puedo curarte, si lo deseas.

—No lo deseo.

—Muy bien, vamos.

Parece que Len Kagamine no entiende palabras, pues, aunque me negué, me llevó arrastrando hasta una puerta de la tienda, la cual identifiqué como aquella que conectaba la tienda con la casa de Kishimoto-san. Lo sé porque el nombrado me llevó una cuántas veces.

.

.

.

Mi ceño arrugado, mis mejillas infladas y mi cuerpo tenso no daban buena espina. Miré al chico frente a mí, Len Kagamine, Kagamine Len, ahora estaba untando una fría crema en mi muñeca en contra de mi voluntad. Tengo que admitir que se siente bien. Pero, aunque el tacto de la fría crema me aliviara un poco, eso no quitaba que era en contra de mi voluntad, y estaba molesta.

—¿Te duele?

Su pregunta me agarró desprevenida. Mi cuerpo se tensó aún más, mi ceño se acentuó más y mi mirada se entrecerró.

—¿Importa? —mi voz sonó resentida. Rayos, yo no quería que sonara así.

—Sí.

—Sí.

—¿Sí te duele?

—Sí. Sí me duele.

—¿Por qué no lloras?

—Porque se preocuparían.

—¿Y no sufres?

—¿Acaso interesa lo que yo sienta?

Vi la sorpresa clavada en sus ojos. Al parecer, lo dejé pensando, porque mientras continuó poniéndome crema, su expresión era pensativa. Espero que no se haya puesto triste.

Nos fundimos en un gran silencio.

.

.

.

Ya estaba en la salida de la tienda, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y mi capucha en la cabeza. Mi mano estaba mejor. Agradecí eso.

Cuando me dispuse a irme, su voz me interrumpió, haciendo que parara en seco.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Lo miré.

—Dieciséis.

Si no respondo, sé que se frustrará. Y no sonreirá.

—Yo tengo veinte. Pensé que serías de esa edad también…

—No lo soy, me faltan cuatro años—cerré los ojos, lancé un suspiro y, cuando los volví a abrir, agregué—: Adiós. No olvides sonreír.

No escuché su respuesta, y tampoco me interesaba. Me limité a seguir mi camino, temerosa por la oscuridad de las calles, pero al mismo, sintiéndome bien en ella.

.

.

.

Arrugué el ceño al sentir los cálidos rayos del sol en mi rostro. ¿Tan rápido se hizo de día? No es que lo odie, más bien, me agrada, me agrada estar bajo la luz del sol y ver a todos sonreír; pero personalmente, prefiero estar en la oscuridad, es la única que me entiende. Pero al mismo tiempo le tengo miedo, porque no sé lo malo que me puede pasar ahí, además de que la gente no sonríe.

Resignada, me senté en la cama con los ojos cerrados. Con clara flojera, me puse de pie y, con las manos al frente y tocando todo objeto que estuviera en mi camino, caminé hasta la puerta de mi baño. Al estar ahí, fue cuando me lavé la cara y abrí los ojos, mirándome en el reflejo del espejo.

Los pensamientos se instalaron en mi cabeza.

Len Kagamine. Ese era su nombre. Curioso.

Tengo que admitir que me sorprendí. Mucho. Teníamos los mismos apellidos… es algo inusual, algo raro, y algo poco común. Había más sinónimos, pero para qué nombrarlos.

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando a aquel chico de mi mente antes de que se instalara más a fondo.

Agarré mi cepillo de dientes y le eché pasta dental, para luego llevármelo a la boca y empezar a cepillarme los dientes, observándome en el espejo. Esa era yo hoy en día. La falsa Rin. Me pregunto… ¿quién será la verdadera? ¿Quién es la verdadera Rin? Tal vez, ahora, de tanto fingir, ya ni recuerdo quién era antes.

¿Ha existido un antes? ¿Un antes de "fingir"?

Escupí en el lavabo y agarré una toalla para secarme la boca. En ese momento fue que vi mi muñeca a través del espejo. El moretón seguía presnete, pero se veía mejor. Seguramente por las cremas de ayer. El sonido del toqueteo en la puerta me interrumpió.

—¿Hija?

—¿Sí, mamá? —respondí al llamado de mi madre, dejando la toalla y mirando la puerta.

—¿Ya te duchaste?

—Estaba a punto de hacerlo, ¿pasa algo?

—Tienes una llamada.

Oh… etto… ¿una llamada?

La voz de mi madre se escuchaba emocionada, a pesar de que para mí haya sido un hecho extraño. Bueno, era entendible; que por primera vez vieras que llaman a tu hija algunos de sus amigos, era algo alegre para las madres.

—Eh… que me llame en veinte minutos, me ducharé.

Y así fue.

.

.

.

—¡Rin, te llaman!

Miré el reloj. Ya habían pasado veinte minutos desde que me llamaron. Vaya, qué… puntual.

Agarré mi casaca y mi mochila, poniéndome la primera mientras salía de mi habitación. Al llegar a la cocina, vi a mi madre frente a las sartenes, pude alcanzar a ver que cocinaba tocino. Mi segunda comida favorita…

Mi madre, al notar mi presencia, me indicó con la cabeza el teléfono. Fui hasta a él una vez que salí de mi ensoñación con el tocino y lo tomé, poniéndomelo en la oreja.

—¿Moshi, moshi? —mi tono de voz era extrañado. No estaba acostumbrada a que alguien me llamara.

—_¿Rin Kagamine?_

—Len Kagamine…

Que te llame el chico que invade tu cabeza, llenándola de preguntas, curiosas, es todo un **cliché.**

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de Autor:<strong>

Tardé~ ¡Pero yo lo advertí! Así que no pueden decir nada ¬.¬ Igualmente, me disculpo xD

¿Saben? Me di cuenta que al capítulo anterior no le había puesto título… error mío, perdón

Bueeeeno, este capítulo no estuvo muy interesante, pero fue un capítulo u.u Al parecer, Len está interesado en Rin, siente curiosidad por la chica, y al revés. ¿Qué pasará?

Les aviso que no habrá continuación pronto u.u Me estoy tomando como un descanso de Fanfiction, estoy muy ocupada y me cuesta organizar mi tiempo, perdone n.n

Díganme, ¿les agrada la idea de que Len es mayor que Rin? Déjenme saber su opinión en los comentarios n.n

Por cierto, muchas gracias por los Reviews, no pensé tener tan buena bienvenida en el primer capítulo. Para mí, seis Reviews son muchos :'D Aquí las respuestas:

**ShineBaka****: **Yo también te adoro~ ¿Sabes? Te diré Shine-chan xD Bien, Shine-chan, espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, acuérdate que TODO esto es para ti, y pensando para ti, principalmente x3 Sí, bueno, pero conforme avance la historia la chica se curará, por así decirlo xD Oh, estoy intentando poner a tu Len de la mejor manera posible (y con eso me refiero a la manera más sexy posible xD).

**Dianis Mar****: **Gracias por tu comentario y, bueno, tú sabes que me encanta tu palabrita "genial" xD Espero te haya gustado el capítulo :D

**Bertha Nayelly****: **¡Tú, acosadora! ¬u¬ Nah, mentira, me gusta que me acoses porque somos amantes *¬* (?) Ok no xD Bueno, yo soy no soy Fujoshi, pero te debió haber pasado lo mismo que a mí cuando descubrí que habían personas que escribían fics NaruHina (osea, cuando ni siquiera sabía qué mier** era el Lemon xD). Concuerdo contigo :´D Rin y Len son… u Uff, esos chicos me enamoraron cuando los conocí. Ni siquiera la idiota de Miku logró sobrepasarlos xDDD Sí, yo también he notado que se me da mejor la narración en tercera persona, como que se me hace más fácil. Pero, quise probar una con esta y ¡BUM! Aquí ta´ xD Intentaré ir mejorando poco a poco, hay tiempo xDD La narración en segunda persona, para mí, es una de las mejores. Suena como poética *¬* ¿Sabes? Avísame si tienes algún Fic con esa narración, que quiero leer xD ¿Sabes? Te revelo que no se me hace muy difícil escribir a Rin porque me identifico MUCHO con ella en este Fic, así que, bueh xD Y es que, una sonrisa puede ocultar todo lo que sentimos, pero siempre vendrá alguien que descubrirá que es una máscara :'D (experiencia propia, maldita sea xD). Sí, es que no me gusta mucho el cliché, osea, prefiero ser un poquito más original (mucho no puedo, soy muy vaga para imaginarme más xDD). Si te escuchara una de mis amigas diciendo que Len es guapo y uno de tus amores platónicos, te arrancaría la cabeza xDDDD (es a la que le dedico el Fic. Esa niña es muy celosa x3). Ah, por cierto, veremos si puedes hacer que me guste ese género ¬.¬ se te hará MUY difícil wuajajaja *o* Yo también te quiero em… ¿Ber-chan? Te diré así xDDD

**Sychronicity girl****: **¡Rui-chan! Qué alegría de que te hayas pasado por aquí :'D Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado mi narración :3 Rui-chan, TODAS quisiéramos a un Len nos salvara xDDD Espero que te haya gustado este capítulo :D

**BRabbit15****: **¡No sabes cuánto me alegra que te haya gustado! :'D Espero que este capítulo también te haya gustado y gracias por pasarte por aquí x3

**Gabriela Kagamine****: **Me alegra que te haya gustado :D Espero que este capítulo también lo haya hecho :D

¡Nos leemos!

***´¨)****  
><strong>**¸.•´¸.•*´¨) ¸.•*¨)****  
><strong>**(¸.•´ (¸.•` ¤**** Nagisa Del Mar**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: **VOCALOID no me pertenece. Si lo hiciera, Rin y Len no fueran hermanos.

**ANTES DE LEER: -**las respectivas marcas, nombres o lugares que aparezcan no son de mi propiedad.

—Diálogos—

_Pensamientos_

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Recuerdos_

* * *

><p><strong>RESUMEN: <strong>Porque, a pesar de que ella sufría, no lo mostraba. Simplemente, quería que todos sonrieran.

**PAREJA: **Rin Kagamine y Len Kagamine.

**RATED: **T (por algunas palabras).

**GÉNERO: **Romance, Drama…

**ADVERTENCIA: **Tal vez haya Oc, no tengo muy definidas las personalidades de los personajes. AU. ALGUNAS malas palabras, no muchas, por eso el rango T. Un poco… ¿perturbador? Nah. Rin y Len no son hermanos.

**DEDICATORIAS: **Dedicado a **ShineBK. **¡Te dije que haría un Fic de estos dos! xD Ahora, espero que te guste. TODO el Fic será para ti sola :3

* * *

><p><span><strong>T<strong>a**w**a**g**o**t**o **S**p**e**a**k**e**r**

* * *

><p><em><strong>ESCRITO POR: <strong>__Nagisa Del Mar._

* * *

><p><strong>o~Capitulo 3~o<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Sigo siendo la chica falsa. Algún día, ¿podré camibar?_

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

—_¿Cómo estás?_

Un cliché… sí.

Lo único que verdaderamente me pregunto acerca de su llamada, es: ¿Cómo mierda consiguió mi número?

—Eh… bien. ¿De dónde sacaste mi número?

—_Mi tío me lo dio._

Ah, debí imaginarlo, Kishimoto-san.

—Y… ¿qué pasa? —dije, todavía extrañada.

—_¿Tiene que pasar algo para llamarte?_

—No pero… por si no sabías, que alguien al que acabas de conocer te llame es algo poco común—le expliqué, procurando no sonar fastidiada. Y, bueno, me fastidiaba un poco que alguien extraño (por llamarlo así) me llamara.

—_Técnicamente, somos conocidos. Pues, ya hablamos unas cuantas veces. Si quieres podemos ir más lejos y ser amigos. Quién sabe, incluso-_

—Conocido, ¿se te ofrece algo? —le dije, remarcando "conocido". No tengo intenciones de ser algo más. Por esta vez, me cerraré ante amistades nuevas. Solo espero que no se entristezca.

—_Bueno… la llamada es por parte de mi tío, dice que quiere ofrecerte trabajar aquí por medio tiempo. Piénsalo. Necesita empleados y dice que tú fuiste la primera que se le vino a la mente._

Vaya, eso me sorprendió. No es mala idea. Trabajar un poco no me vendría mal, pero, igualmente, lo pensaré un poco.

—Eh… lo pensaré—miré el reloj de la pared. Por suerte, aún me quedaba tiempo suficiente para desayunar.

Me fijé en cómo mi madre servía el desayuno en la mesa.

—Tengo que irme. Adiós, Len.

Y colgué.

Miré hacia la mesa, centrándome en la comida. Sacaría a Len Kagamine de mi cabeza por un rato, y comería en paz. Me senté en una de las sillas, frente al plato que tenía más tocino servido; sabía que aquel era mío, mi madre siempre me servía más. Aunque… solo hubiera dos platos, ya que mi padre está trabajando.

No importa.

* * *

><p><strong>La <strong>chica **falsa** sigue **sufriendo**

* * *

><p>—¡Hey, chica infantil!<p>

Miré hacia atrás ante el apodo dicho, pues sabía que me llamaban a mí. Pude observar a un grupo de chicos y chicas, riendo y sonriendo al verme; seguramente recordaban alguna anécdota graciosa donde yo era la protagonista.

—¡Hola! —sonreí ampliamente, y falsamente, cabe decir. Me aseguré de que mi voz contuviera una alegría exagerada, y que mi mano también saludara exageradamente.

Ellos rieron ante mi saludo, y siguieron caminando, pasándome. Bajé la mano, pero no quité la gran sonrisa. Comencé a caminar, e ingresé al edificio. Todos me saludaban con una sonrisa al verme, e incluso algunos reían; yo me limitaba a devolver el saludo, con una sonrisa.

Caminé hasta llegar a mi aula, e ingresé en ella. Todos los alumnos voltearon a verme, y sonrieron, para que luego algunos me dijeran algunos apodos y yo hiciera un puchero de "mentira", mientras que otros me saludaban, y yo reía con ellos.

Me pregunto, qué pensarían si supieran que soy una hipócrita con ellos.

Me senté en mi sitio correspondiente, y todos volvieron a conversar entre sí. Fue cuando me permití quitar mi sonrisa, y poner un rostro que procuré muestre cualquier emoción, menos la tristeza. Parece que lo conseguí.

Miré por la ventana, observando el cielo, junto a las nubes.

.

.

.

—Hola, ¿qué tal, Rin?

Levanté la mirada, pudiendo observar al chico frente a mí, que interrumpía mi tranquilidad. Debería haber arrugado el ceño, pero en vez de eso, sonreí.

—Hey, Nero—dije animada—. Bien, ¿cómo estás tú?

—Igualmente. ¿Me puedo sentar?

Si no estuviera fingiendo, le hubiera dicho: 'No, lárgate. Quiero estar sola. ¿Por qué todos se empeñan tanto en pensar que quiero compañía?'. Pero nunca diría eso, porque heriría sus sentimientos, y yo no quiero eso.

Así que, me limité a sonreír más y contestar.

—Claro, siéntate.

Él se sentó a mi lado, en el gras, bajo la sombra del árbol del patio. Estábamos en la hora del receso, por lo que había decidido venir aquí un rato, esquivando a las personas para que no me siguieran. Obviamente, no había funcionado con Nero Akita, el popular.

—¿Qué hacías aquí? Estás sola.

'_Siempre estoy sola'._

—Nada—miré al frente, observando a los demás alumnos—. Simplemente estoy algo cansada. Ayer dormí muy tarde y ahora tengo sueño—mentí.

—Pues atente a las consecuencias—dijo, bromista. Me reí con él para darle el gusto—. Oye, ¿quisieras venir hoy al nuevo Karaoke? Pienso invitar a Neru y a Kaito.

'_No'._

—Sí, claro—sonrisa falsa—. Pero ¿tiene que ser hoy? Es que no puedo, pienso ir a una entrevista de trabajo en la tienda de Kishimoto-san—En parte fue mentira, en parte no. Nunca tuve pensado ir, pero ahora iría.

—¿Trabajo? Vaya, qué responsable—bromeó—. Podríamos ir mañana, igualmente aún no invito a los demás.

—Gracias.

—De nada—sonrió. Apuesto a que la sonrisa de él sí es sincera.

Sonó la campana, indicando que el receso había terminado. Nero y yo nos pusimos de pie, limpié mi falda y ambos comenzamos a caminar, mientras hablábamos de cosas irrelevantes, hasta el aula.

.

.

.

Salí del edificio de la escuela, encontrándome con el patio. Todos los alumnos salían, algunos conversando animadamente con sus amigos, mientras otros iban solos escuchando música u otra cosa. Yo iba sola, no quería que nadie me acompañara en este momento, por lo que esquive a los amigos que pedían acompañarme y me mezclé entre los demás alumnos para salir.

Caminé hasta quedar fuera de la escuela, y comencé a caminar hacia la derecha. Iría hacia la tienda de Kishimoto-san, pues lo estuve pensando, y aceptaré su oferta de trabajo. No me vendría mal algo de dinero extra, además lo necesito si quiero comprar algunas cosas que no me alcanza con mi mesada.

No tardé mucho en estar cerca de la tienda, y por consecuencia, cerca del parque. Tal vez luego podría ir un rato ahí, sentarme bajo un árbol y descansar un rato.

Quién sabe, incluso podría llorar un poco.

Cuando estuve frente a la tienda, ingresé en ella. Al entrar, una parte de mí tenía la diminuta esperanza de encontrar a Len Kagamine detrás del mostrador. No se confundan. El chico me agradó, aunque no lo entendía muy bien.

No me desilusioné, o decepcioné cuando encontré a Kishimoto-san, más bien, sonreí y fui hasta el viejito de barba y lentes. No sabía si mi sonrisa era falsa o no, si estaba alegre o no, pero cuando veía a Kishimoto-san, algo cálido me invadía.

Kishimoto-san era como mi segundo padre, mi abuelo, cómo quieran llamarlo. Yo lo considero mi familia.

—Kishimoto-san—saludé.

—¡Oh, Rin! —dijo, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y voz alegre—. Me alegra verte por acá, niña.

—Y a mí me alegra verlo a usted—le dije—. La última vez que vine no estaba, solo su sobrino.

—Ah, sí, él me está ayudando un poco con la tienda—me explicó—. Aunque solo viene los Jueves, Sábados y Domingos.

Ahí se contestó mi duda. Hoy estábamos Viernes.

—Ah, entiendo—dije—. Bueno, venía por su oferta de trabajo.

—Oh, ¿aceptas?

—Sí—afirmé, con la cabeza.

—Qué alegría, Rin—me sonrío. Kishimoto-san siempre era alegre.

—Ajá—le devolví la sonrisa.

—¿Cuándo podrías venir?

—Si quiere puedo venir todos los días—ofrecí—. Menos los Lunes, tengo mucho que hacer los Lunes.

—Claro, claro. Entonces puedes empezar mañana.

—Por supuesto.

Sería realmente interesante.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de Autor:<strong>

Hola a todos… y perdona por tardar :v No pondré excusa porque no los quiero aburrir con mis cosas :l Se van a aburrir así que no pidan xD Ah, perdonen si hay alguna falta, pero no quería hacerlos esperar más así que no me di el tiempo de corregir y revisar el capítulo :T

No tengo mucho que decir, así que iré directamente por los Reviews:

**BRabbit15****: **Len siempre será así :v Yo quiero uno así xd A todos se nos haría raro si conociéramos a una chica así y… sí te entiendo xD Mmm… si conociera a alguien así me quedaría qwnkwbe (?) :v ¿Sabías que me encanta que me halaguen? Sube mi orgullo xDD Me guta :3 Ah, me olvidaba, gracias por decirme eso xd Siempre intento traerles un capítulo que tenga buena ortografía y narración, odio cuando algo queda mal xD Y… perdona por tardar :v Problemas, problemas, y más problemas w Gracias por tu comentario, ojalá te haya gustado este capítulo ñ.ñ

**ShineBK****: **¡Y…! Volví :v Te dije que lo haría e.e Bueno, bueno, tranquila chica, que todas nos queremos comer a Len (?) :v Déjame la cabeza e.e xd Já, pero para mí no lo es (?) e.e Ok no, me lleva incluso más años que a ti xd Lo sé, linda, lo sé (?) :v Si amas a Len no imagino cómo sería si lo conocieras XD Oh, claro, claro, le diré :v Será un enfrentamiento épico entre ambas xD Ok… no vayas tan lejos mi niña xd Len y Rin son… son… mejor ni digo que míos XD Síííí, yo realmente no quiero que esto me quede cliché, quiero ser alguien reconocida, y para eso tengo que decirle fuchi al cliché :v xd Yo también te quiero e.e Aishiteru :3 Creo que es Te amo XDD Bye :3

**Sychronicity girl****: **¡Rui-chan! ¿Sabías que todas me ponen en los comentarios 'quiero a un Len así'? :v Tú no eres la excepción XDD Yo también quiero uno :'D ¿Sabes? Pongo que Len es mayor porque siempre me han gustado las parejas que tengan diferencia de edad :'3 (Hombre mayor y mujer menor xd). Espero que el capítulo te haya gustado ñ.ñ

**Bertha Nayelly****: **Dos Reviews tuyos xD ¿Sabes? Primero me llegó donde pusiste que no sabías si el otro había llegado y que se supone que ya habías comentado :v Luego me llegó el otro xD Te contestaré… ambos (?) :v Nah, el segundo que escribiste xd ¿Verdad que es genial? Yo amo que sea mayor u Yo también quiero verlo :v Si te digo que estoy en uno de esos momentos sin inspiración… xd Ay, el shaoi :v No lo leeré entonces xD Esperaré a que hagas ese para mí *3* Algún día también te haré un Os xd Para tu cumple te lo haré :v Mi amiga… lee la Posdata XD Tranquila, tranquila… no puedes traumarme peor de lo que estoy xD Yo soy una reina bien senshual :v Ok no. Dime Nagi-chan, Naye-chan, :3 Oi, creo que la mayoría de gente que se pasa metida en páginas como FF, no digo todas las personas, tuvieron o tienen una vida del asco xd Aunque no todas, pero hay :v Me pregunto cómo harás que me guste… tengo medo :v xD Yo también te quiero *3* (tu carita XDD), Te amo, mi Naye-chan sexy (?) Ok no x'DD Bye, bye~

P.D para Naye-chan :v : De parte de **ShineBaka, **o **ShineBK, **ya que la maldita se cambió el nombre :v xD Dice… Mañana no te despertarás (*^*) Len es mío e.e. Con la carita y todo XD Ok no, la carita la agregué yo pero… quiero ver sangre (?) :v Ignorarme acabo de beber algo que me ha puesto tonta xd

**Gabriela Kagamine****: **¡Holis! :3 Eres otra que quiere a un Len así XD Aunque yo también :'( Pero no, me tocó un idiota :V XD Gracias por tu comentario, bye :3

**Mio Nakamura****: **¡Mio-chan! Gracias por amarlo (?) :'3 Te agradezco haberte pasado por aquí, bye~ ;3

**Dianis Mar****: **Wooo (?), Len un Lollicon *¬* OMG xd Oi, Pierrot :'3 El primer Song-fic, y mi primer Fic, son de esa canción xd

¡Nos leemos!

P.D: Me da flojerita poner mi firma :v


End file.
